hacheeachkeefandomcom-20200214-history
Machucan
Machucan (pronounced Ma-choo-can) are the dominant species of the planet Rucabje. They're described as a hyukoa scorpion mix. Biology Hands & Feet Machucan are a bipedial alien species with 3 fingers on either hand and 2 toes for each foot. Instead of the nails at the tip of their fingers and toes like humans they have talon like nails that jut out from the base of their knuckles which are amplified when the fist is clenched. (This can make for some deadly fist fighting) Although it is uncommon, the nails can be broken, clipped or filed down but they will regrow within a months time. Tail & Horns Male machucans have 6 "horns" or "prongs" on their face while females have 4. The horns act as a form of communication in junction to their facial expressions, similar to how a cat or dog may use their ears to communicate an emotion. In addition, they also act as receptors for sound, similar to a satellite dish, so when a machucan is straining to hear what's in front of them they will extend their horns as perpendicular to their head as possible. When a machucan's trying to block out sound they will flatten their horns parallel to their head. Height & Markings It is very common for a machucan to have square like birthmarks on their body. The color of these birthmarks are commonly the same color of their eyes but have been known to differ. When born the square marks are more rectangular in shape and expand as the machucan ages. Machucan in general are quite tall in comparison to humans, but the average height differs between empires. The average Dazmund machucan stands at about 7 feet (214 cm) from foot to head. Including the horns can increase the average height up to 7.5 to 8ft (230cm to 244cm). Dizand machucan tend to be the tallest, the average standing at 7.5ft at head height and 8 to 8.5ft at full height. Delmand machucan on average are the shortest standing at 6 to 6.5 ft (184cm to 200cm) at head height and 7ft (214cm) including horns. Age Machucan live on average around 150 human years. Most reach their physical peak and maturity around age 30. Customs When machucan greet each other they do so by placing their elbow in the palm of the other machuan's hand, and vice versa. If the machucan is closer in relationship to the other machucan they may use both elbows. This act signifies an act of mutual support and that by holding the elbow the knuckles of the hand sit away from the machucan as a machucan's nail knuckles are one of their most deadly weapons. Fashion Fashion differs between empires. In Dazmund most machucan wear the common multilayered collar and skirt along with an intricate button up vest and baggy knee high pants. When shopping, a kimono like sleeve with large pockets for carrying items can be attached to either arm. The inspiration for the multilayered collar and skirt was derived from the Daz plant. For Dazmund machucan, they're more comfortable exposing their arms and legs while this differs from the other empires. Fashion in Delmand is a bit more loose fitting. Much of the look and ornamentation of their fashion is inspired by the leaves and flowers found in Delmand. For Delmand machucan it is more common for them to cover their legs and arms but expose their chest, shoulders and neck. Fashion in Dizand is more reserved and representant of the old Golden empire with heavy multilayered clothing. Dizand fashion exposes the arms on occasion but tends to cover everything else up to the neck. Government All machucan empires are run like a monarchy with one ruling family and that power is passed down to the offspring of the same royal blood. After the fall of the Golden empire there has never been more than one heir in any empire for fear that history would repeat itself. Religion/Beliefs Machucan do not have much of a creation story. Their existence just always seemed to be as they have no written history before the Golden empire. You could say they believed they were first born from the sand. Machucan do have a post-death story. The sand falls that Dazmund looms over, they believe that the void below is the gate way to "the abyss", the place where all souls go once a machucan dies. It is described as a sea of souls. There souls are reunited with loved ones and remain in a rhythmic peace of some sort. After the break of the Golden empire, the belief of the sand falls being the location of the "sandy abyss" became less pungent due to the discovery of the forests and other biomes surrounding Dazmund. It used to be tradition that machucan send their dead in caskets over the falls, literally sending them into the abyss. It was still carried out in the present time of Hacheeachkee taking place, however, death rituals are different for the royal family members who are mumified and preserved in a glass casket and given a small room decorated in glass shards and engraved tablets telling tales of their life. History